Consortium
The Consortium is the largest governing body in the Galaxy. It consists of multiple planets and moons, all under a single banner. It is a corporatocracy, with corporations having banded together in an effort to establish growth and dominance across the Galaxy. The current incarnation of the Consortium has lasted for approximately five hundred years. Formation: The Consortium formation was never directly mentioned in history at a specific time, but scholars point to the formation at the tail end of the Planetary Trade Wars. While different systems of Government and Corporations were fighting throughout the Galaxy, a loose coalition banded together and started using guerrilla style attacks on others' bottom lines, hitting different corporations behind the scenes during the midst of the fighting. As more and more fell sway to this coalition assault, they folded into what became known as the Consortium. Led by Director Kavaeltis Guinan, the Consortium continued to execute carefully planned attacks on their opponents where they least expected it. Even during the few defeats that the Consortium suffered, Guinan always seemed to come out ahead, as if he planned for each individual outcome. His leadership and ruthless efficiency earned him a string of victories as he consolidated further opponents into his fold and brought rule to more and more of the Galaxy. It was during this time that the Consortium began the construction of the weapon known as Avalon, which was instrumental in ending the Trade Wars. As the war progressed, more and more systems came under fire, which lead to the thermal destruction of Gaf. When seeing that the Consortium was prepared to burn worlds rather than let others have them, differing corporations attempting to seize power folded into what the Consortium is known as today. Director Kavaeltis Guinan still runs the Consortium with brutal efficiency to this day, using a mixture of cunning, planning, and foresight. Some have rumored that he is able to see into the future, crafting his plans upon what he learns. Layout: The Consortium is a massive entity, one that spans light years across, without hundreds of millions of workers, individuals and vessels who attempt to keep the peace in the galaxy. It consists of the Executive Branch, of which Guinean is the leader, and it includes the highest lawmakers of the Galaxy, in an effort to stem the tide of uprisings, as well as bring peace to the Galaxy. The Executive Branch also includes the head of the Consortium Navy, 1st Admiral Hakis Cr'ix, as well as the head of the sciences, Jaxson Lim and magics, the entity known as the Dimension Traveler. It includes hundreds of support staff, as well as the director of Media Communications, Thenson Dr'lavey. The Exploration Branch is the Branch of the Consortium that is known for its Deep Space Reconnaissance, as well as Scientific Research, Magical Study, Psionic Development, and Historical Accuracy. It is in charge of Research and Development on basically all fronts of the galaxy, and is headed by Jaxson Lim. The Humanities Branch is known for its outreach programs, including Infrastructure Development, Voice of the People, Medicinal Triage and Development, Security, and Media Communications. It is this branch that comes in direct contact with individuals and Companies that are willing to work with the Consortium, as well as deal out justice of the people, and work with natural, or man made disasters. The Core are the lawmakers of the Consortium. Gathering data from each branch, as well as personnel, smaller Governments such as those on Ixon and Teladri, as well as those who are outside the known scope of the law, the Core work with, and vote for different laws that are drafted, configured, and put forward through the eyes of the people. Usually these laws are very minute, almost laser like focused, dealing with specific sections of the Planetary Treaties, Governing when, where, and how the law is supposed to be applied. It is exceedingly rare that a law is passed that is broad sweeping across the entire Galaxy.